elrithornfandomcom-20200215-history
Rel
Overview Domains: Sun/Air/Good Title: Creator, The One True Favored Animal Avatar: Bird After Rel created the world he left it alone for some time. Chaos bore demons upon the land which ruled in destruction and contempt. Rel banished them to the underworld and created Ehllelo to do with the land as she wished. It was only some time after that Rel created mankind as his proudest achievement in the heart of an inland sea. So pleased with them, he decided to instill profound knowledge directly with his presence leaving Ehllelo to watch the world from above. He descended from the heavens and set a human foot upon the ground. Rel walked with man in the ancient civilization of Solvheil. Sacrificing omnipresence and immortality to live along side his creations in mortal form. From them, he chose representatives for his arcane and divine teachings who were placed in high positions of authority within the church. Several conspired against Rel and tricked him into unwillingly relinquishing some of his divine power unto them. They presented him a golden jeweled sarcophagus as a holy resting chamber which slowly drained his power while leaving his mortal shell continually ill. The Sarcophagus of Rel channeled his power to the powerful crystals below the chamber. After being freed by Tornne, he turned himself into a Golden Dragon and flew East to the land of Orilyn. It was here that he created a new race with the help of Ehllelo instilling them with a deeper sense of loyalty and honor. He chose to remain a dragon and took residence high in the region's mountain peaks sometimes holding council with select Orilyn elders. Instead of limitless arcane and divine power, he bestowed them a greater mastery of their physical and spiritual self and a slightly longer lifespan. Dogma ...And Rel said upon his people, I have assumed your form as I now behold your readiness. I shall share with thee my wisdom and glory so that you may rule the land as I would. What has been forged from the chaos, let no man nor beast destroy... ...Water surrounds you and from it is comes life. Guard well the sea for without it the land and all upon it shall die. Water, like all material elements, can serve you well or tear you apart if but for a minute you lose respect for it. Mind well its timeless nature bend before its temperament... ...All that lives must eventually die. That is the price that time demands and one tax that always collects. Mark well the sun, for its glory both sustains as well as takes away. Serve the elements well, and through them, serve me... ...Beyond the sea to the West lie the keepers of the forest. Tread not in their garden clumsily, but pay homage to the trees. For She has placed them as I have placed you. With that, you are cut from the same cloth but differ in design and purpose... ...Arcane magic as wielded by mortal man is but folds and tears in reality. Knowing how to discover and manipulate the chaos that lies beneath the curtain of order. Divine magic is far more potent as man becomes a channel for the true power. Only the faithful and deserving act as an appropriate conduit for the hand of the divine... Category:Religion